Sweet Like Copper Coloured Cotton Candy
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Human!Erica & Stiles a story about friendship and maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

As per usual English class began with "Ugh look at his stupid face it's too perfect!"

"Why are you throwing rubbers at me I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it." Erica said with narrowed eyes another rubber in her hand awaiting flight.

"Ok, ok I'll only think nice thoughts about my insane best friend." Isaac said his hands up in the air in surrender "and her future husband!" he continued as the girl raised her hand back, taking aim.

"Damn straight." Erica said with an angelic smile.

Isaac could tell you in detail mostly everything about Stiles Stilinski down to every single mole or mark that litered his body. Yes that's right. Every. Single. One.

Yup Isaac was pretty terrified of his bff, she was crazy. Oh Erica Reyes? You mean the really quiet, shy girl? Oh ho ho, no. In her comfort zone bitch was cray. And mostly her crazy tended to revolve around said Stiles Stilinski, god help him if she got paired with him in PE! It would be days of 'oh Isaac you should have seen the way he-' or 'god his lips-' or Isaacs personal favourite: 'his eyes- jesus I would put them in a jar to keep if I could.'

I suppose everyone needs their unhealthy obsessions but he did worry about Erica sometimes. Especially considering the way Stilinski followed Lydia Martin around like a lap dog! Yeah ok Isaac saw the appeal, been there not done that, sadly, but Stiles' crush on the redhead was bordering on Erica level and that wasn't good for anyone.

One day he hoped that Stiles would turn his attention to someone more real, like his crazy stalker bff. Actually maybe not, two people being that into each other might end badly, badly like murder suicide or even worse mushy pdas all the time. Eugh- no thank you very much.

Damn!


	2. Chapter 2

'Tell Allison this- tell Scott that- Stiles follow Jackson there- Stiles cut my arms off or I'll tear your- oof'

_Clatter _

'Sorry.. sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't-'

'Erica right?' Stiles said with a nervous smile.

'Yeah- umm hi?' the blonde stuttered, a faint blush colouring her too pale cheeks, as she grabbed at her fallen books.

'Well this isn't awkward or anything.' Stiles grinned, bending down to help to pick up her books. 'Sooo Erica…' Stiles said his fingers tapping against her chem book 'Chemistry! We have chemistry together! Like now!' he stated.

Erica was silent an odd look on her face as she scuffed her feet, tapping them against the hallway floor, eyes cast down.

'Could- could I have my books back now Stiles?' Erica asked shyly her hand outstretched waiting to except her books, only to have Stiles give her an awkward down facing high five.

'Well I could give them to you now or you know- I could just carry them..' Stiles replied his free hand running nervously through his short hair. 'And ugh maybe I could sit beside you, as you know a lab partner, I mean if you want. If you don't that's totally fine, okay I get that I well-'

'I'd like that.' Erica smiled sweetly her blush deepening.

'Well we should probably get to class.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Stilinski get out. Now!"

"Yes sir!" Stiles replied throwing a mock salute as he tripped his way out of the classroom. "Did you have to put the desks that close together?" he muttered.

Someone snorted; Stiles thought it was probably Scott, what with his super wolfy hearing and all.

"OUT!"

"Going.. going, gone" he threw back through the newly closed door. And he once again found himself in the company of none other that the lovely Erica. "Hey" he said with a smile.

"Oh god-" Erica gasped, quickly turning away from Stiles.

"That bad huh.. Erica are- are you alright?" he asked, an arm outstretched, debating whether she would accept a friendly pat on the shoulder. That was what people did to comfort each other, well normal people. In Stiles case he was usually looking after his father and it usually involved copious amounts of whisky. Oh he was going to hell all right.

Even with his limited human hearing Stiles could still hear the way Erica was breathing, choked out gasps, he could practically hear the way her heart was no doubt hammering against her chest, probably so loud it was thumping against her skull. He stepped closer placing a hand gently at her elbow.

"I think we need to get you a drink and maybe find somewhere quiet to sit down."

"No- no I'm okay really I-" Erica chocked out her head snapping round, flight instincts kicking in.

"Panic attack right?" Erica didn't say anything but she bent her head a little, Stiles took that as a reluctant yes. "I understand, I used to get panic attacks all the time just after my mum died so I know what its like. Come on" he said the beginnings of smile playing at the corner of his lips. "We'll get some sugar into you; you'll feel better right away. I'm thinking Dr Pepper and cupcakes, we should definitely get cupcakes!" Stiles full on grinned as he took in Erica's small, half smile.

"I love cupcakes" Stiles heard, barely, he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to hear or not but it definitely awakened a butterfly in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

'So butterscotch or chocolate sprinkle?'

'Butterscotch.' And there they were again, those pesky butterflies.

'More like bats..'

'Sorry?'

'Oh- no I was just thinking out loud, happens.' Stiles said with a shrug.

"Yeah me too." Erica said smiling before suddenly getting distracted by imaginary fluff on her jumper.

"So uh do you want a hot chocolate too, I've heard that they're really good here and by heard I mean one day I ordered everything they sell here so I know what tastes good- oh god I'm doing it again!" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"I don't mind but uh- I could go for a banana milkshake. I hear they're good here."

"No problem it's probably better that I'm no where near hot liquids."

Stiles grinned and Erica wanted to die.

Christ her insides were like a popcorn machine, her heart raced and her hands were sweating so much that she'd have static hair from rubbing her damp hands on her woollen sweater so much!

Just breath she told herself as she dragged in another shaky breath.

"How you doing?" and there was Stiles again checking to see if she was ok, make sure she wasn't still caught in her panic attack but every word out of his mouth made her heart want to explode.

"FINE! I mean I'm ok I just- I'll go find a table if that's ok?" she squeaked.

"Sure! Hey get one by the window that way when Jackson Whittewhore walks by we can make faces at him."

She smiled, bouncing her head as an answer before looking around to find an empty table.

Thankfully it wasn't too busy, an upside to skipping class.

The blonde hummed under her breath nervously as she scuffed her feet around while she decided which table by which window was the best.

Yup that one, she thought, the corner booth at the back of the room, it had a perfect view of the street and the sun was streaming in the window in the best kind of way.

She walked over looking back at Stiles laughing his way through the order and tried to keep the skip out of her step. She sat in a daze waiting for Stiles to sit down, half convinced that this was all happening in her head or maybe that she had, had one of her seizures and hit her head and died and this was heaven. Pretty sweet if it was, cupcakes and Stiles what the hell else could a girl want? Well maybe a scantily clad Brittany Murphy.. all wet and-

"I got you a special swirly straw for your shake!" came Stiles' voice pulling her back to reality where she was still with cupcakes and Stiles, a little bit of her wanted to look around for a hosed down Brit Murphy but she had to be realistic with herself so she kept her eyes inside the booth.

"You eat weird."

"What?"

"They way you're eating your cupcake its weird."

"Have you seen yourself with a straw in your mouth?" the blonde said suppressing a giggle as she licked at the butterscotch icing on her fingers.

"Shit."

"Sorry?"

"No I- uh it's just never mind it's cool." He chocked out.

Demon. Witch. Succubus. Evil incarnate.

What word was best to describe Erica Reyes? Seriously if she kept up with the licking and sucking Stiles was going to collapse from blood loss. Well if it was possible for anymore blood to be sent downtown and that wasn't all, the little moans and noises she was making when she scooped up an extra large and creamy piece of icing and the worst thing about it all was that she didn't even seem to be doing it on purpose.

Yeah so Stiles had a boner now.

But he was a healthy young male with good blood circulation and an overactive imagination so it was all good except that it wasn't because ugh he wanted to be nice to her be her friend and then maybe if it went further woo yay but if they were friends he was a terrible friend. A terrible friend who was at this moment watching said friend and memorizing things for his spank bank. If he knew himself, and he did, after tonight's 'Stiles alone time' he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye for days. He knows, it happened quite a lot actually, Danny, Isaac, the girl at the coffee shop, Lydia- frequently and Scott that one time when he was 14. Fun at the time yeah but afterwards ha not so much!

"I was w-w-wondering if you wanted to work on some chemistry a-at my house."

"Chemistry." Stile said swallowing hard.

"Mmhmm.."

"I- yeah that's probably a good idea, you know since we uh missed work today due to my disagreement with Mr Harris and your panic-ugh."

"Panic-ugh?"

"Panic attack just sound like a guy with the nickname panic randomly smacking you in the face with a book so panic-ugh it is."

"Now I have that image stuck in my head!" Erica groaned trying to cover a smile.

"You're welcome!" Stiles laughed as he mock bowed.

"You're so weird!"

"You could leave you know."

"Why would I want to leave?"

"Because I'm weird and you're too pretty to be sitting here with me."

"I like that you're weird."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"So chemistry?"

"Yeah we can go now if you want."

"Ok."

"Ok."

The end for now mwahahaha


End file.
